Property of Roy Harper
by blurrygraylines
Summary: I think Dinah or maybe Jason and Kori decided that this would be good for me, but I really have no clue. Let's just go with the idea that this is Dinah's fault. Seems like something she would do. A series of diary entries by the one and only Roy Harper. A day (or more) in the life of Arsenal. Ranging from K-T
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've done depressing stories for Wally and Dick, but what about Roy? We need the last in the Terrible Trio, and here he is! Though, this isn't going to be as depressing as Wally or Dick, just because I think Roy has the potential to be really funny. This will include his struggles with addiction and Oliver, but I'm going for sarcastic and funny. We'll see how I do.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 **I have no idea how old Roy was when he became and addict, but I'm gonna say seventeen, eighteen because he looked pretty young on the cover of the issue.**

 **PS: Building things is hard! I have to build a new desk, nightstand, drawers, bed, and chair. Ouch.**

Property of Roy Harper

 _Roy Harper knew he had demons. Of course he did. He battled them every day. He battled them everyday for most of his short life. Oliver did nothing to help that._

Well, maybe he did do a little to help me, but you never heard me say that. Got it? Good. Moving on now.

You might be wondering why I'm writing this to you, the reader. To be honest, I don't know why I'm doing this either. I tried to start with a really depressing beginning, but that didn't work out. I'm just not good at being really depressing. That's more the Bat's thing. And the rest of them.

Jesus Christ, they are _really_ depressing. I mean, I know that most of their parents died when they were really young, but mine did too. And I'm pretty sure I'm not that depressing. Maybe it's because Ollie is really not the type to delve too deep into that. But then again, that should have just made me more depressed. I don't know, don't quote me on this. I'm not a psychologist.

What was I talking about? Oh yeah, why the fuck I'm doing this. I think I already covered the fact that I _don't_ know why the fuck I'm doing this, so let's talk about something else. I think Dinah or maybe Jason and Kori decided that this would be good for me, but I really have no clue. Let's just go with the idea that this is Dinah's fault. Seems like something she would do.

So assuming that this was Dinah's idea, I'm supposed to write something in this every day. Doesn't matter what it is, just has to be something. That seems pointless, but I assume I argued about it at some point. So with arguing out of the way, well… I don't know. But I'm deciding that this is enough writing for today. Now I'm gonna go and bug Jay. If I don't write tomorrow, it might be because I'm in the hospital from gunshot wounds.

-So far uninjured Roy Harper

 **AN: Well, new series. I'm more going for the funny aspect of this one, but like I said before, this will talk about addiction issues, with drugs and alcohol. His gaps in memory are from substance abuse. This is just going to be a series of diary entries written by the one and only Roy Harper. Don't expect them to be more than 500, 600, words, they're just diary entries, those are never long. Unless you have a lot to say. Ideas for entries are very welcome, I've got the next few chapters written, but prompts are appreciated. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, seeing as I'm writing this, I'm not dead and my hands are not full of bullets. I count that as a win in this diary. I have also realized that calling this book a diary is not a good move. What grown man calls a book a diary? Not me, that is. I have spent some time thinking, and I have decided to call this book Bookley. Because I can.

Newly christened Bookley, I guess I have to tell you and the readers about myself. You might ask why the readers part, because diaries are supposed to be private. Since I'm assuming this was Dinah's idea, I am 95% sure that someone else is going to be reading this.

I really don't have much to hide, so I don't care who sees this and who doesn't. My name is Roy Harper. I am 23 years old as of now. I go by Arsenal and I'm part of the Outlaws. Red Hood and the Outlaws, as I think it's known as. Not the one that's led by my good friend Nightwing, the one that is full of misfits and rejects. The one that I'm part of with Koriand'r and Jason Todd, known as Starfire and the Red Hood.

Jason is the self-appointed leader of our little group, not that Kori and I oppose it, and he's the black sheep of the Batfamily. He was the second Robin, who was murdered by the Joker. He came back because of the Lazarus pits, and then got rejected by his 'family' for being a little insane. Not really a big deal, but apparently being kinda psychotic is a big no-no in Gotham. Probably reminds them of the Joker too much.

Kori is an alien princess from the planet Tamaran. She used to hang out with me, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Raven on the Teen Titans. She's a cool person in general, and unearthly sexy. Never seen a woman like her. She may be a super sexy superhero who seems cool, but she's got a fiery temper. Don't get her mad if you value your life. It might take a lot to ignite the anger, but once you do, you might end up with singed hair and burned skin. My advice, just don't. Not that I follow my own advice, but still. You're not me. Just don't.

And then there's me. Roy Harper, formerly known as Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick. Then the Titans broke up, Oliver took off, I hooked up with Cheshire, bing bang boom, I'm left on the streets of Star City with a heroin addiction. Yay me.

Maybe the addiction is why I'm writing this. I have no clue, I'm just going along with it. If this is Dinah's doing, it's best to do it or face her anger. I'd rather do it. Angry Dinah is not a pretty sight to see. I've been on the wrong side of her enough to know that nobody should ever anger her, or else they have a very high chance of not being able to hear ever again. For some reason, I'm not deaf, but I'd really like it to stay that way.

Well, I gotta go. Jason is calling me for something. I may or may not have switched his bullets with glitter capsules, but he sounds pretty angry. And he's covered in pink gli

Turns out that Jason was really angry about the glitter capsules. Somehow, Kori got ahold of them, and before we know it, all three of us are covered in glitter, and so is the safehouse. That was really fun though. We did spend the better part of two days cleaning the hideout, but it was interesting while it was happening. I'd never seen Jason smiling so much. Maybe it reminded him of things he used to get up to in Gotham.

I think Kori had fun too, but I'm not sure. She usually has a neutral/pouty expression going, so sometimes it's hard to tell. But I'm sure she did. The whole thing was still fun, but I still hated cleaning up the whole safehouse. Glitter gets in every hiding place there could possibly be. I'll probably still be finding glitter in the kitchen cabinets next year.

I do feel happier after that I guess. I went to see Dinah, and she agreed. I forgot to ask her if this journal is her idea, but I guess that'll be for next time. I think she's supposed to be playing therapist for me, but I don't really care. It doesn't matter anyway. It's just something to fill the endless void that is my life.

I'm gonna go because this is getting boring. I think there's some beer in the fridge…

-Roy Harper


End file.
